Blackscale
Blackscale is a mix breed of Onyx and Blue Dragon. His parents met in the wilderness as his mother was lost and the blue drake was also lost, leading to short breeding from which Blackscale's life started. His mother shortly after that event found the cave where they were living, called Onyxia's Lair, and got into it where she laid her eggs. Blackscale was only one who crackled the egg's shell and the other ones were lifeless, resulting in them being crushed soon after. Blackscale resembled all of his onyx mother's traits except the wings which were juicy red and tattered, and also the gender. However his personal traits were mostly taken from his azure father, leading to an interesting combination of emotions and thinking. At the very young age Blackscale started to master the flames and soon shadowflames which surprised most of his kin and made jealous. As a young dragon he fought against much older ones and put not so small effort into defending himself as defeating wasn't coming into a play yet. His days were going on slowly and fruitfully as he continued mastering his own skill over shadowflames which triggered his arcane trait he received by the father, making him able to use two different schools of magic at once. After that discovering he went into hiding from his den and continued spending most of the time on his own while trying to make his magic more... Creative. He wasn't interested in laying siege nor havoc in people's heart and instead he wanted to make creative, even spectacular use of his own skills which were in fact far more advanced and powerful than the ones he had met before. While slowly training and getting into adulthood he noticed one of his onyx kind called Darktail being constantly abused by the fellow brethren. No matter how hard he would want them to stop he knew it was pointless as he would get bruised or even killed by such swarm of his kind. He hated the onyx dragons from the very beginning as most of the ones he met were brainless, savage and uncontrollable. Blackscale always embraced uniqueness in every aspect as he knew each new, unusual knowledge would come in handy in time. Each time when there was a break for Darktail he would come and stroke a talk with her while trying to aid her wounds as he knew she hadn't deserved such treatment. Blackscale tried to not let her morale falter but knew if any help from the outside wouldn't come she would die in time by these mindless whelps. He observed the beaten and tortured hermaphrodite each day and took notes and knowledge of his kind as he observed their savagery and the way they are speaking and reacting. He knew this knowledge was paid by the girl's torture but decided to not let her existence go for nothing if she would eventually die. Luckily for her Tyne Stormshield and Anderaku came at the right moment and helped her getting away. Blackscale smiled warmly for the first time in his life as he saw there are existing beings which have a little more empathy than his brethren. However he wanted to follow them as his curiosity was too great to let it go and decided to follow them. By aiding Darktail before he left small arcane essence in her and was able to follow her even after a day or two of delay and so he had done that way to not get their attention. He coated his wings in arcane and shadowflame magic to make the gaps in his wings not interrupt with the ability to fly as normal tattered wings would make it impossible to do so. Days of endless trip went in a matter of seconds as Blackscale observed new surroundings and learned the ways of various dragons and wild animals. His arcane magic was slowly strengthening in time, letting him fly invisible over most of the spaces, but if any being would be close enough they would see the onyx dragon standing firmly or flying somewhere. The trip had come to an end as Tyne took Darktail to his lair where other dragons were as well. Blackscale sighed deeply as he saw she was just took to another breeding den, however this time just different males, but he hadn't gave up and just stood and observed day by day. He noticed that the dragons which were reluctant at first towards Darktail were slowly getting attached to her and acting proper, not making any harm to her. After taking each day a notice on the different reactions and seeing her slowly getting better it made him curious if other dragons would react to him like that as well, but he knew that going on his own would probably lead him to death. He stood another days on the stone cliff coated in arcane shroud as he waited patiently for Tyne to leave on his own. Luckily for him soon Tyne left on his own towards Redridge for something and that was a perfect moment for him to get in touch with this worgen. When he knew that they were far away from the den instantly he swooped down and pinned Tyne with a claw to the ground and presented himself and instantly apologized for such roughness but decided to not risk. He clearly proclaimed that he is thankful for saving Darktail's life and would like to get in touch with different dragons as well, but also told him no other way than this was possible for him to not risk getting killed or beaten. When this talk prolonged Blackscale said to come meet with him tomorrow at the stone cliff from which he observed them as he believed the male would mean no harm after showing off his empathy towards the other dragons as well. Next day as said Tyne came with Anderaku to Blackscale and continued discussing. He clearly stated that he means no harm for them and just wants to learn from the other dragons or spend time with, however he also said that he won't take any kind of master as he doesn't want, it reminded him about his kind which he despised. Tyne was very reluctant at that idea and Blackscale to convince him showed he is able to work with arcane and shadowflames and the same time making not havoc nor chaos but instead something beautiful or even alluring. Blackscale claimed that his reason is not to fight but to learn from the others and absorb the knowledge and for making him able to spend time with the other dragons he would learn Tyne of what he had learnt already, sharing the knowledge if they are willing. As a prove of his promise he took Tyne and Anderaku for three day course of what he is capable of and what things he is able to do, like a arcane bubble which had shadowflame and with simple will command he would increase the heat of it or decrease, depending on the owner's wish, also he had shown a beautiful engravings made with use of arcane and shadowflame magic on the nearest tree and it was just very short as the owner just had to focus on what he wanted and them try to channel the mixed magic. After such show he was finally able to convince Tyne and Anderaku to visit their den and spend time with other dragons to know them closer and collect more knowledge which he treated as the biggest treasure... But would love of his life change that point of view? That's the question he asked himself and to this day haven't received the answer. After a while of living inside the den and discovering magic he realized that the den he was in was great as it allowed him to rebuild more social aspects of himself, yet at times when the friends of his got too frisky and loud he couldn't focus on studying when he wasn't in a mood. By that he asked Tyne to find a second, silent lair where he could be lonely or only with people of his choosing to relax and focus on things he wanted. Tyne after a while reminded himself of one possibility and introduced Blackscale a new place where he could achieve what he wanted for a small favor which he had done. The place was in a silent location, but also not in the best shape. However Blackscale hadn't mind that at all and in fact enjoyed its state. Slowly he got to work and started treating it as his second home which he decorated and relaxed in when his friends were too loud or just he needed to be alone as every being needs from time to time. . . Physical description of Blackscale and a depiction of his surroundings and lair. Blackscale is covered in onyx husks through his whole body, except for his juicy red tattered wings. His tail is massive 5.51 meters long covered with solid scales which are sharp and deadly for any being who would get into a fight with him. The rest of the tail, even on the bottom, was covered in these onyx scales as well. His belly and part of a neck is covered in deep-dark brown husks which are nearly as sharp as the ones on his tail. As for his back the scales are bigger and even deadlier than on the tail as they could easily pierce a big creature which would dare to assault him from behind. Blackscale's wings have a solid onyx frame as well to not make them easily separated or damaged during a fight. The insides of Blackscale were as juicy and pumping with blood as every other living being, except for a fact they were far hotter. If someone damaged Blackscale during the fight and somehow decided to drink his blood they could feel an increase of power when it comes to brute force, making the swings deadlier and crushes stronger... For a price. With each gulp of the dark blood the drinker's power raised but the free-will weakened, soon making the enemy of Blackscale his pupil as they wanted to defeat him with his own weapon stored within the veins to only have the tables turned against them, such a foolish nature of mortals is. The cave's entrance is massive, big enough to fit Blackscale in his feral form as he worked on that with the magic of his. The walls and a faint trickle of a water, which was running on the ground, was lighted up by a grim yellow light showing itself from the minor crystal-like stones, which he burned for a long time and sipped a tiny bit of magic within them. The entrance's walls which were running to his main chamber were covered in a layer of magic, which seemed to be like a paint. However these paintings were getting alive each time a nearby being passed by and they were able to at least a bit understand what was drawn on them. The walls showed Blackscale's brood, once proud and heavy with pride, slowly succumbing into the bestial desires and needs. They despised magic, they despised difference. Everyone had to be similar, and by that he knew he had to get away before getting killed. He took off and painted his past on these walls to make sure it won't be forgotten since he hoped that one day, his brood may come once more as the proud dragons they were. Further into the cave was a main chamber which was even bigger, various stalactites hanging from the ceiling able to kill by accident most of the unwelcome guests as their tips were spiked and their weight massive. The ground was laid with various stones, dust and stalagmites, which were mostly at the edges of the cavern. A faint trickle of the previously mentioned water would be seen as it was the source of it. The water sipped from the cave's wall, making a small inner pound of water for Blackscale in case of need. In the middle of this room would be seen a massive moss and grass covered stone which in fact worked out as Blackscale's bed. There he slept and enjoyed the day when he felt lazy or tired and invited a friend or two at times.